


Make Me, Break Me, Bring Me Back to Life

by JaneQDoe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fix-It, Post-Season/Series 02, supercat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 04:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12646200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneQDoe/pseuds/JaneQDoe
Summary: The Season 3 Fix-It Fic - that no one really asked for.I wasn't happy with what we've gotten onscreen in Season 2 and 3 (thus far).  So this is my attempt to make it right.Because really - who DOESN'T miss Cat Grant?





	Make Me, Break Me, Bring Me Back to Life

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pushing myself to post this, otherwise I'm going to hem and haw over it for another 2 weeks. This is based mainly on the first 3 eps of S3, and the majority of Season 2. More tags to be added later.
> 
> Unbetaed (if anyone wants to volunteer, just let me know). 
> 
> Come visit, ask, or chat on Tumblr: jbthegift

“And in surprising news out of Washington D.C., Press Secretary and former CatCo CEO Cat Grant has resigned from her post effective immediately. Her statement, released to the media earlier today, said she was happy to be of assistance to President Marsdin and the country in the wake of the untimely passing of Helen McGuinness, but offered no further explanation on her departure.” 

“And in possibly even more surprising news, piggy-backing on that announcement was the word of Grant’s replacement, a very familiar and even legendary face around the beltway - _former_ White House Press Secretary C.J. Cregg. It’s an amazing…”

Kara clicked the TV off in her office before the anchor could expound further on the wild and woolly ways of Washington politics. 

She’d texted Cat when the news first broke earlier today. “Hope everything is ok.” 

Leave it to Cat to make waves on a Thursday. She’d be the center of attention on Friday, and then some sporting event or celebrity mishap would happen over the weekend, and it would be buried news. Or, it would all be C.J.’s problem anyway.

Eventually, to Kara’s surprise, Cat actually responded, on what must’ve been a very busy day for her. “The boys and I are all fine. Unfortunately, so is my mother. See you soon, Kara.”

Cat’s texts were as precise and sharp as the crease on her suit pants. Kara had once teased if she ever got one with an emoji, that would be the coded signal that Cat was in real danger.

It was hard to concentrate on work after that. She’d only had one Supergirl appearance, and when the semi had been righted on the 439 expressway, Kara Danvers was back in the office. Brooding.

If Cat was here, Kara imagined how it would play out: 

“So. How long are you back in town this time?” She’d be cool and just a hint cutting, which would impress the Queen Emeritus of All Media.

And then Kara pictured Cat raising an eyebrow at her. Or worse, both. Supergirl was no match for the snark powers of this mere mortal, even in her own imagination. And the fantasy always changed at that point…

Kara knew she had no right to ask. No rights at all to this woman.

But maybe beginning to come out of a depression makes you not give a shit about propriety. Maybe she was swinging wildly to the anger side of her feelings. Maybe, it was time for some truth.

Locked in her office, surrounded by empty take-out containers, Kara closed her eyes and just focused on her breathing. And then, she’d be ready to be completely honest with herself for the first time in almost two years.

It hurts that Cat leaves, just picks up and goes, as is if it doesn’t detonate a crater in Kara’s being. Across the country, around the world, living her fabulous life.

At least this time she knew where the CEO had gone. At least this time there were a few emails, even fewer texts.

Drips and drabbles from a woman who once loomed as large as Alex in Kara’s life.

A woman she wasn’t done learning from. 

A woman she wasn’t done wanting.

Jensen, the DEO shrink she’d met with for hours already over the past month, was starting to help her understand she’d never processed those last moments on her home world, and all the other losses Kara had faced, the weight she’d borne: the weight of the enormous powers she gained at just 12, of being trapped alone in the Phantom Zone fighting for her sanity, the weight of living a normal life on an abnormal planet, and the ‘what might have been’ of young Kara Zor-El of Krypton had the planet’s fate been different.

She felt guilty about having to send Mon-El into space, but she now realized she’d have felt that same guilt for having to do that to anyone who’d been in that pod. Especially when she connected it with her own pod’s journey not that long ago. 

She’d been very open about discussing the Daxamite, but oddly, when the shrink mentioned Cat even casually (because of course _everyone_ knew Cat), Kara shied away and redirected the conversation onto Lena and CatCo and James. 

Kara was pretty sure she hadn’t fooled Dr. Jensen. And now, she was ready to stop fooling herself.

Losing Cat’s constant presence and guidance, not once but twice, had unsettled the core of both Kara and Supergirl.

It wasn’t totally or only about Cat - that wouldn’t be very healthy, Dr. Jensen would surely remind her - but the first time, not having her when Kara was starting on a new life path, breaking up with James before they started, and Alex’s semi-absence as well…all of that led to the isolation she’d felt. 

And that feeling, in retrospect, that solitary space in her life that had once been filled to the brim with Cat and Alex, Lucy, James, and Winn - that was where she tried to push and force Mon-El, since it was better to have an ill-fitting something than nothing. It was nice to be wanted. That had seemed like enough. 

And then, as the world threatened to end again, there Cat came, roaring back on Air Force One of all things. In the thick of it, absolutely (and a little stupidly) unafraid and unimpressed while flying into the maw of the battle. Ironically, pissing off her decidedly non-heroic boyfriend’s maniacal mother in the process.

The day was saved, and of course included an inspiring Cat Grant kick-ass speech that made Kara’s heart soar along with all of National City. 

“Yeah, I’m Cat Grant. Not going anywhere.” That’s what she’d said. That’s what Kara had hoped.

But the press secretary McGuinness had been one of the staff members killed in the plane crash only Cat and the president had survived, both through less-than-human methods. Who better for Olivia to turn to in a pinch than her old college buddy turned famous journalist, especially now that Cat was in on the alien’s secret?

If Cat’s next adventure again took her away from National City, to become Queen of Sweden or dig wells in Africa…well hopefully Kara would be better prepared. She’d know this time, the anger behind the anger and the hurt. And Alex would be here - the Danvers sisters were strong and solid again.

This time. This time though, Kara was going to have her say. She couldn’t hide with Cat anymore. And if the woman went skittering towards the next private jet straight back out of National City, or worse - stayed in town and froze her out forever - at least Kara would know she’d been honest and gotten the secret out on the table. She suspected the other secret, the flying red cape one, was pretty much already out of the bag. 

The “Hi Cat, turns out I’m less straight than I always thought and I need you to be here and I like like you” one may be a tad more of a shock. But one never really could tell with Cat.

And, well. She was already in therapy anyway.

In her meditative trance, Kara’s positive self-talk was going really well, she congratulated herself. She was making use of the techniques the doctor had taught her, and the breathing exercises Alex and Maggie had passed on from yoga.

Kara was so busy being one with Rao and her thoughts, she totally zoned out all of her senses. Which was a mistake, apparently.

“With all this leaving and returning, I hear HR has started completing your benefit and insurance paperwork in pencil.” 

Catherine Jane Grant elegantly leaned a shoulder against the door frame of Kara’s office as if she’d merely wandered in from the conference room, and not been across the country for more than half a year. She was wearing the same striped silk shirt as the night Kara had handed over her glasses on the balcony, an event that seemed ages ago now. And she was looking at Kara with a tiny uptick in her upper left lip - which her long-time assistant knew meant Cat was feeling smug and happy.

Kara’s mind, a finely tuned Kryptonian instrument generations more advanced than Earthling brains, for a split second simply shuddered to a stop. And then flooded her with 70 new thoughts at once.

Primary among them were:  
\- Cat?!?  
\- Rao bless…the woman looked gooood.  
\- Should I call her Miss Grant?  
\- What is she doing here?  
\- what use is super hearing?  
\- why is she not in DC?  
\- is she coming back?  
\- is she leaving again?  
\- Cat!?!  
\- how did she even get in the building?  
\- Rao, she looks good.  
\- I’m mad at her  
\- I want to kiss her  
\- Cat??!  
\- is she ok?  
\- can she fire me if she doesn’t work here?  
\- I want her naked  
\- why would she fire me?  
\- I want to kiss her a lot  
\- should I quit again?  
\- is this about Supergirl?  
\- I need a donut.  
\- can I be mad at her and kiss her too?  
\- that shirt looks so soft, I want to touch it.  
\- so, is this what bi-sexuality feels like?  
\- I need Alex.  
\- Cat!

What came out was: “Hi, Miss Grant. Welcome back.”

**Author's Note:**

> This has turned into a beast, and I'll do my best to get it posted on a speedy schedule.
> 
> Comments and kudos and even criticism are appreciated.


End file.
